A Date With The Daces
by Andy Fuller
Summary: Velma meets the whole Dace Clan (plus some School Friends) and learns a little more about her boyfriend, including somethings Ethan would rather she didn't know!


A Date With The Daces By Andy Fuller  
  
With thanks to Littlesoprano for the loan of the Dace Boys (and the notes) Debbie Mundy & Vicky Allison for the Beta.  
  
Thanks also go to Joe Casper, Tash Bennett and Meg Bishop-Croft for keeping me connected to the real world.  
  
And finally a BIG thank you to everyone who sponsored my Bungee Jump of Terror for RND 03..Never Again! I mean it!  
This Story is Dedicated to our Friend, Emma Jessica (Mac) McConnell Who's just gone and kicked the Big C's Arse! Mac, we all love you! Best wishes from Andy, Jack, Debbie, Nat, Suzie, Meg and all the others at the Club Plus of course Poncho & Bexley the Springers!  
Timeline Note - This Story is Set after The Courtship of Velma Dinkley and before Their First Christmas (About late September-early October by the calendar)  
  
Scott and Aidan shared a look before Scott hit the pause button on his control pad. The pair then turned to watch Ethan pacing the floor anxiously.  
  
"Eth, calm down will you?" said Aidan with a sigh. "You keep pacing like that and we're have to get you a ladder to get out the hole your making!" At this Scott gave a snort of laughter whilst Ethan stopped in his tracks and turned to his brothers with a sheepish expression on his face.  
  
"Sorry guys, guess I'm just a little tense. I mean, what if Mom and Dad don't like her?"  
  
"Are your nuts!" said Scott in disbelief. "Bro, they're going to love Vel."  
  
"Scott's right man," added Aidan. "Your just getting all worked up about nothing." Ethan now gave a sigh and pulled a hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm being an idiot aren't I?"  
  
"No your not," said Aidan getting up from his seat on the couch and crossing over to the fridge where he grabbed three cokes. He now made his way back across the room handing one to Scott before shoving the second into Ethan's hand. "Do you remember how nervous Gregg was the first time he brought Kate here?" At this a grin slowly crept across Ethan's face as he popped his can.  
  
"Are you kidding? He was changing shirts every ten minutes he was sweating so much!" At this Aidan and Scott both chuckled while Ethan took a sip of his coke.  
  
"So its just nerves right?"  
  
"Right," said Aidan and Scott in unison. At this Ethan gave a loud sigh then glanced at his watch before looking at his brothers.  
  
"Got room for another player?"  
  
"Come and take a seat bro!" said Scott with a grin. "I'm whuppin' Aidan's ass here!"  
  
"You wish small fry!" growled Aidan grabbing his baby brother around the neck and ruffling his hair while Ethan grinned at Scott's shrieks of protest as he squirmed in Aidan's grip.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing down there?" called a voice from upstairs.  
  
"It's Okay Dad," yelled back Ethan as Scott and Aidan fell to the floor in a sprawling heap. "Scotty and Aidy are just killing each other!"  
  
"Oh, well keep it down, we don't want to wake the dead here!" called back Charles Dace, his voice laced with his usual humor. "Or Grandpa Bill!"  
  
***  
  
Velma looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. "Jinkies, what the heck am I meant to wear?" she moaned softly. Across the room Daphne shook her head and kept her hand tight over her mouth so her best friend wouldn't see the smirk she was wearing. Unfortunately for her Velma now turned and saw the expression on her friend's face. "Daph!" she groaned. "I need help and you laughing is NOT helping!"  
  
"I.I'm sorry," giggled Daphne. "But you are just getting so wound up about nothing!"  
  
"You think?" said Velma softly. At this Daphne nodded firmly.  
  
"Yes! Look, there is no way they are not going to like you so don't wear something to impress them, wear something you feel comfortable in."  
  
"You mean my sweater?" replied Velma hopefully. At this Daphne pursed her lips thoughtfully.  
  
"No," she said slowly. She now got up and walked over to Velma's bed where her friend's suitcase stood open. She now glanced over the contents then grabbed a couple of items before turning and handing them to Velma. "Try those," said the redhead with a broad grin. Velma looked at the jeans and blue t-shirt skeptically before looking back up at Daphne.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Do you want them to think all you ever wear is orange and red?" said Daphne with a wry grin. "Besides, I let you have Florida." Velma considered her friend's statement for a minute and realized that she had a point whether Velma wanted to admit it or not. She now looked down at the jeans and shirt then back at Daphne.  
  
"Can I at least where the blue and orange hooped one?" she said holding up the shirt. At this Daphne laughed and nodded.  
  
"Sure," she said picking the item out and tossing it to Velma. The younger woman now disappeared into the bathroom to get ready while Daphne flicked on the TV. When Ethan had invited Velma to come and meet his parents Velma had asked Daphne if she would come along for moral support as Velma was a little worried about meeting the Daces (although she knew this was totally irrational, but for some weird reason she was still nervous). But as it happened the weekend Ethan had invited Velma down coincided with Fred visiting his grandparents in Phoenix while Shaggy and Scooby had traveled down to San Francisco to meet up with Mary-Jane meaning Daphne would have been at a loose end so she'd jumped at the chance. Plus it also gave her the opportunity to shop for presents for Fred and Scooby whose birthdays were coming up soon. Daphne now flicked over a few channels until she came upon a Jackie Chan movie.  
  
"Jeepers," murmured Daphne in awe. "I'll never be that good even if I trained all day, every day for the rest of my life!" She still put in about two hours most days (except for the weekends, she liked her Saturday and Sunday morning lay-ins too much) but even she knew she'd never get to the top level. As she now settled down the watch the movie Velma stepped out of the bathroom in her jeans and shirt and still wearing a slightly skeptical frown.  
  
"Well?" she enquired pulling Daphne's attention from the film. Daphne now grinned and gave a nod.  
  
"Perfect," she said with a nod as she muted the film. "I told you they'd suit you."  
  
"I suppose," allowed Velma. She now grabbed a pair of sneakers from the end of her bed and slipped them on before turning and looking at herself in the mirror. It then became clear to her that Daphne was, as she always was when it came to fashion, right. Velma now turned and gave her friend a goofy grin. "Thanks Daph."  
  
"No problem," said Daphne. She now glanced down at her watch before looking up again. "What time did you want to be there?"  
  
"About half twelve," said Velma.  
  
"Well you'd better get off then," said Daphne as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys for the Mystery Machine before tossing them to Velma who just managed to catch them. "Here, you'll need these."  
  
"Thanks, but aren't you going shopping?" said Velma with a puzzled frown.  
  
"Vel, we're not exactly far from the shops," pointed out Daphne. "Besides, it's a nice day and if the weather does turn nasty I can get a cab back. Now go on, shoo or you'll be late!"  
  
"Okay, okay," replied Velma with a grin. "See you later."  
  
"Have fun," called Daphne as her friend headed out the door before turning her attention back to the movie just in time to see Jackie take a rather nasty fall!  
  
"Ouch! Guess not even the pros don't get away without some bumps," she murmured to herself as she crossed her legs on the end of the bed.  
  
***  
  
"Damn!" muttered Ethan as he was 'killed' again. Beside him Aidan gave a chuckle.  
  
"Sorry bro," he said as he now focused his attention back on the screen. "Watch out Scotty, here I come!"  
  
"Come and get me man!" growled Scott with a grin. Ethan meanwhile leaned back in his seat and checked his watch. As he did so a distinct and familiar smell filled the air and he now turned to his brothers.  
  
"Hey, can you guys smell that?" Aidan and Scott stopped playing and turned to him before both sniff the air themselves.  
  
"Oh man," said Scott licking his lips. "Mom's making stew!" It was well know fact in the Dace family that Linda Dace only made her beef stew on VERY special occasions. Aidan now turned to Ethan with a grin and clapped his younger sibling on the shoulder.  
  
"I think I can say for certain that Mom and Dad are going to like Vel," he chuckled while Ethan suddenly felt like a great weight lift of his shoulders. Just then Charlie Dace's head appeared around the basement door.  
  
"Can we have a hand up here guys?" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Sure Dad," said Aidan jumping to his feet with Scott and Ethan right behind him.  
  
***  
  
As Velma pulled up at the traffic lights she took the opportunity to glance at the directions Ethan had sent her a couple of days earlier and felt a buzz of excitement as she realized she was almost at her destination. The truth was Velma couldn't wait to see Ethan again as it had been almost three weeks since they'd last seen each other (although they spoke on the phone at least twice a day) and that was far to long even for Velma who usually had the patience of a Saint. As the lights now changed back to green she dropped the piece of paper with the directions back onto the dashboard and turned her attention back to the road. At the same time her nerves began jingling again as it began to sink in that she was about to meet the people who could one day be her in-laws.  
  
'I wonder if this is how Ethan felt when he met Mom and Dad,' she though as she turned the Mystery Machine into the street where Ethan lived. She now took a deep breath as she pulled up outside the Dace house. "Well, here goes," she murmured softly before she opened the door and hopped out.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Eth," called Scott turning from the front window. "I think Velma's here!"  
  
"She is?" said Ethan eagerly as he darted over to his brother who now turned to face him with a grin.  
  
"I'm pretty certain," said Scott nodding towards the window. Ethan followed his brother's gaze and felt his eyebrows rise as he saw the Mystery Machine pull up outside. He'd known she was driving herself from her hotel but he hadn't realized she'd be driving the Mystery Machine. A small grin crossed his face as he quickly made his way to the front door and out onto the drive meeting Velma halfway down the path at which point she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck while Ethan's arms went around her waist.  
  
"Hello," said Velma with an impish smile. "Missed me?"  
  
"Hmm, now that's a difficult one," said Ethan with a grin and received a slap on the chest for his jest. "Hey, what did I say?"  
  
"Oh just shut up and kiss me," grumbled Velma with a mock pout  
  
"Happy to oblige," replied her boyfriend before gently kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Oh man! Pass the bucket, I'm gonna hurl!"  
  
"Hey, get a room you two!" Velma and Ethan broke apart slowly and turned to see Aidan and Scott standing by the front door. Aidan was wearing a big grin while Scott was doing a 'finger down throat' gesture.  
  
"You guys!" groaned Ethan rolling his eyes while Velma buried her face against his chest as she tried to hide her laughter.  
  
"What?" said Aidan with an innocent expression on his face turning to Scott who had stopped making gestures and was now wearing just as innocent a look as his brother. "What did we do?"  
  
"Yeah, what have we done now?" added Scott. At this Ethan gave a sigh and looked down at Velma as she lifted her head off his chest.  
  
"Want to trade Scooby and Shag for these pair? You'd be doing me a favour!"  
  
"Hey!" protested Scott, albeit with a large grin.  
  
"Hmm," said Velma thoughtfully. "It's tempting, but no thanks!"  
  
"Looks like you stuck with us bro!" said Aidan cheerfully.  
  
"Damn! So close," muttered Ethan as he now wrapped an arm around Velma's shoulder before the pair started walking up the path to the house. "I was so sure she'd go for it as well!"  
  
"Go for what?" said a male voice from inside the house.  
  
"Oh, Ethan's just trying to swap me and Aidan for Scooby and Shaggy," said Scott glancing over his shoulder as a tall man with short dark hair, which was going grey, appeared beside him.  
  
"And she turned it down?" said the man with mock dismay. "Oh damn! I thought we'd finally be rid of you pair! Scooby and Shaggy can't be nearly as bad as you two!"  
  
"Gee thanks Dad," grumbled Aidan confirming Velma's suspicions about the man who certainly matched Ethan's description of him.  
  
"Your welcome," said his father with a broad grin. "Now why don't you and Scott go and help your Mom eh?"  
  
"Come on Aidy," said Scott with a grunt. "Let's get out of here before we get insulted again!"  
  
"Right behind you Bro," replied Aidan as he shot Ethan and Velma a grin before following his younger back into the house leaving Velma and Ethan alone with Ethan's Dad who now turned to face the pair with a broad smile.  
  
"So you're Velma? I'm Charlie, pleased to meet you," he said offering his hand.  
  
"You too," said Velma taking Charlie's hand. "Ethan tells me you run a construction company." At this Charlie chuckled softly and shrugged.  
  
"Not entirely true. I'm a partner with my brother-in-law Mike. He handles the construction side of things while I do the design work."  
  
"Along with Gregg and Aidan," added Ethan.  
  
"Real family business huh?" said Velma with a grin.  
  
"Very," agreed Charlie with a nod as the trio walked onto into the house. "Come on, I imaging you want to meet Linny." He now led them down the hall and into the kitchen where a woman with long black hair was bustling over some saucepans humming softly to herself.  
  
"Linny," called Charlie cheerfully. "Our guest is here." At this Linda Dace turned first to her husband then to Ethan and Velma, her face lighting up in a smile as she did.  
  
"Hello dear," she said warmly. "How was your trip?"  
  
"Good thanks," replied Velma.  
  
"That's good," replied Linda. "You've timed it well too, dinner's almost ready."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help," asked Velma quickly. At this Linda and Charlie shared a look before Linda turned back to Velma.  
  
"It's Okay, the boys are doing it. How about you go through and have a seat?"  
  
"Come on, I'll show you," said Ethan taking her hand in his and leading her out the room leaving Linda and Charlie alone.  
  
"Well," said Charlie with a wry grin. "I don't know about you Hon but I think we've just met our next daughter-in-law!" At this Linda gave a nod, a broad smile on her face.  
  
"I think your right Charlie and the others were right, they do suit each other."  
  
"Goes to prove something anyway," added Charlie, his grin widening.  
  
"Oh?" said Linda raising an eyebrow curiously. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Us Dace men have great taste in women!" At this Linda laughed and backhanded her husband softly across the chest.  
  
"Yeah, and all of you think way too much of yourselves!"  
  
***  
  
As Ethan and Velma made their way through to the living room Ethan gave a small sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Velma looking up at Ethan curiously. At this Ethan turned to her and gave a sheepish grin.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I was just a bit nervous about this," he admitted. At this Velma's own face broke into a grin.  
  
"You weren't the only one," she admitted. "I guess I feel like you did when you met Mom and Dad."  
  
"Mom and Dad?" said Ethan raising an eyebrow. "What happened to."  
  
"Mother and Father?" said Velma with a chuckle as Ethan led them over to the couch. "I kinda figured it was time I stopped sounding like I belong in a 30's movie and came into the 21st Century."  
  
"Ah," said Ethan with a nod. "And what did your parents make of this?" Velma's face now split into a grin as she pushed her spectacles up the bridge of her nose.  
  
"They were a bit surprised at first, especially Dad, but once they got over the shock they seem kinda relieved I've loosened up some more." Ethan now smiled as he turned and took his girlfriend in his arms.  
  
"You really are getting the hang of this 'loosing up' thing aren't you?" At this Velma's grin widened ever so slightly.  
  
"I'd like to think so," she said looking up at him as Ethan pushed a stray bang of hair out the way. "Although I'm still not totally sure about my clothes. Daphne still needs to give me a prod when it comes to them." At this Ethan chuckled and nodded.  
  
"I had a feeling she might have. Denim doesn't hit me as something you'd choose yourself."  
  
"No kiddin'," replied Velma with a wry grin. "But I have to admit they are comfy."  
  
"And they do suit you," added Ethan.  
  
"You think?" said Velma looking at her boyfriend curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I do," he replied before leaning if for a quick kiss.  
  
"Oops!" said a voice from the doorway making Velma jump although Ethan didn't. The pair now turned towards the sound of a voice to find a man with short iron gray hair, rectangular specs and a crooked grin standing in the doorway. "Sorry Ethan, didn't mean to barge in like this."  
  
"That's Okay Grandpa," replied Ethan before turning to his girlfriend who was looking slightly bewildered by the arrival of the latest member of the Dace clan. "Grandpa's just come up from San Diego for a few days," he explained with a grin.  
  
"San Diego?" said Velma as she managed to get her mind back into gear. She immediately remembered Ethan telling her about his Dad's father who had been a Naval Officer and whose footsteps Ethan's Uncle was following in. "Oh, you must be Admiral Dace."  
  
"Not for a long time," said the old man with a grin. "Its just Bill these days. I'm not one of those guys who insists on being called Admiral or whatever long after I've retired."  
  
"Okay," said Velma with a grin before adding. "Bill." At this Bill laughed then turned to his grandson.  
  
"You've got a keeper here Eth," he said with a wink at which Ethan grinned before turning his gaze to Velma.  
  
"I know Grandpa," he replied just as Linda stuck her head around the door.  
  
"Dinner's up guys, come and get it!"  
  
***  
  
Ethan, Velma and Bill made their way back to the kitchen where the table was laid for dinner. Aidan now popped his head through a side door with a big grin on his face and turned his gaze to his younger brother's girlfriend.  
  
"Vel, what would you like to drink?" he asked. "We've got pretty much everything I think."  
  
"I'll have some cola if you've got some thanks," replied Velma deciding not to risk alcohol.  
  
"Right," said Aidan and disappeared back through the door where Velma heard him talk to Charlie.  
  
"Hello Toots!" barked a shrill voice from behind her making Velma yelp and jump straight into Ethan's arms who in turn promptly burst into laughter as did Bill whilst Linda just rolled her eyes, albeit with a smile. Velma meanwhile turned and saw a sheepish looking Scott standing in the doorway with a red and blue-feathered parrot perched on his shoulder. The youngest Dace now looked at the bird with an admonishing look.  
  
"Darwin, shut it!" At this the parrot made a rude noise but then fell silent while Scott turned his gaze back to Velma and his still chuckling brother and grandfather. "Sorry Vel. Darwin's sometimes a little loud for his own good."  
  
"You can say that again," said Linda with a sigh. "Put him on his perch Scott, then come and sit down."  
  
"Okay Mom," said Scott crossing over to a perch in one corner of the kitchen onto which Darwin hopped onto with a cackling noise just as Aidan and Charlie emerged from the back room each carrying a tray of drinks.  
  
"Right, everyone take a seat," said Linda looking around at everyone. Ethan and Velma now took their seats with Scott sitting next to Ethan whilst Charlie sat down beside Velma as Linda carried a large pot over to the table.  
  
"That smells good," said Velma quietly to Ethan.  
  
"You wait till you try it," said Ethan with a grin. "Mom's stew is the best!"  
  
***  
  
As the meal started Velma quickly learnt that Ethan's claim about his Mother's stew was no exaggeration. At the same time everyone chatted happily with Velma being probed about some of Mystery Inc.'s cases while she in turn (and much to Ethan's chagrin) asked about the early exploits of her boyfriend which to her surprise and amusement where numerous and many. Several times she found herself giggling when Linda or Charlie would tell her a story that at the same time made Ethan squirm with embarrassment (although he did have a slight grin on his face) while his brothers and Grandfather looked on with broad smiles.  
  
The stew was followed by a toffee topped chocolate pie, which, as with the stew, was devoured by all with great relish including Velma who hadn't ever tasted anything like it. Marilyn Dinkley wasn't a bad cook but she wasn't very creative in her culinary skills, something that Velma also lacked in (although she did make extremely 'Ree-licious' cookies according to Scooby). Still, even Velma had to be bad at something!  
  
When the meal was over Velma immediately offered to help with the washing up but Linda quickly shook her head in response.  
  
"That's alright Velma, the boys will do it," said Ethan's mother giving her sons a firm look. "Can't you boys?"  
  
"Yes Mom," said Aidan with an exaggerated sigh while Ethan and Scott both grimaced at the prospect of the washing up  
  
"Come on guys," said Bill with a chuckle as he and Charlie got up. "We'll give you a hand."  
  
***  
  
Leaving Ethan and the others to the washing up Linda led Velma back to the living room and indicated for her to sit down on the couch while Linda herself crossed over to a sideboard and knelt down in front of it before opening a door. She now sorted through several books before pulling one out and closing the door the door before standing up again and crossing back over to the couch where Velma was waiting.  
  
"Ethan will probably have a fit when he founds out," said Linda with a grin as she adjusted the book so Velma could see it as well. Now she could see it properly Velma saw it was a photo album baring a label on which was written 'Ethan, 4-9'. At this Velma felt a grin spread across her own face. Linda's grin now widened slightly as she turned to the younger woman.  
  
"You sure you want to see these? You might not like what you see!"  
  
"Thanks, but I think I'll risk it," said Velma, her grin widening. At this Linda chuckled.  
  
"Well don't say I didn't warn you," she said before opening the scrapbook.  
  
***  
  
Ethan looked towards the living room door nervously pulling a hand across his face. He had a horrible feeling he knew what his Mom and Velma were doing and it was bringing him out in a cold sweat. Across the kitchen his brothers were exchanging grins while Charlie and Bill both wore amused smiles but kept silent not wanting to add to Ethan's nerves.  
  
"What do you think their doing in there?" asked Ethan turning to the others.  
  
"What do you think their doing in there?" replied Aidan, his grin widening. At this Ethan grimaced as he pulled his hand across his face again.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to," he muttered. The truth was he had a VERY good idea what his Mom and Velma were up to. But the truth of the matter was there wasn't much he could do except hope Linda didn't show Velma anything really bad.  
  
"Hey Eth," called Charlie with a grin. "Come on, there's still a load of stuff to dry here." Ethan now turned and gave a sigh.  
  
"Okay Dad," he said moving over to help with the chore. Charlie now gave a chuckle and shook his head.  
  
"You know, it isn't the end of the world. Oh sure, you might want to find a corner to crawl into and die when Velma teases you but don't forget that her folks have probably got photos of her too that she probably doesn't want you to see!"  
  
"Yeah, that's true," said Ethan suddenly feeling a little brighter.  
  
"Plus there's the fact that once you've got this out the way you can sit back, relax and wait for this pair's turn!" added Charlie nodding at Aidan and Scott, both of whom suddenly looked nervous. Ethan himself now grinned and nodded suddenly feel a lot less worried. His Dad was right. Velma WOULD tease him he was certain of that but the fact that he'd probably get to see her baby photos eventually meant he'd get even eventually. He'd just have to bide his time. He now smiled broadly and grabbed a plate to dry.  
  
***  
  
She didn't mean to but Velma was unable to suppress a giggle as she looked at the photos of Ethan dressed in his Little League Uniform. "I thought Ethan didn't play sport," she said turning to Linda who was wearing a grin.  
  
"Oh, he gave it a try," said Linda with a chuckle. "Mainly because Aidan did it, when they were kids Ethan was always copying Aidan. Just like Aidan did with Gregg and Scott did with Ethan. They have their squabbles like any others brothers but apart from that their very close." At this Velma nodded with understanding. Although she'd never actually had any real brothers or sisters she'd always thought of Shaggy, Fred and Daphne as her brothers and sister and like real brothers and sisters they'd had their fair share of falling outs (including the split which was one falling out that none of them EVER talked about). She now turned back to the album and turned several more pages until she came to one with Ethan and a boy and girl all of whom were wearing grins.  
  
"Who are these guys Linda?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, that's Jenny and Kevin," replied Ethan's mother. "Jen lives next door and she's been Ethan's best friend since they were toddlers. They didn't meet Kevin until they got to High School." At this she looked at Velma and grinned. "I know what your thinking dear but don't worry. Ethan and Jenny ARE just best friends. Jenny kinda squashed any chances of romance when they were both seven."  
  
"Oh?" said Velma curiously. "What happened?"  
  
"Jenny decapitated Ethan's favorite GI Joe," replied Linda with a laugh. At this Velma raised an eyebrow with surprise.  
  
"I never thought of Ethan as a GI Joe type guy," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ever known a boy who didn't have one?" asked Linda with a knowing smile. Velma opened her mouth to reply then stopped. Linda had a good point. Even Fred and Shaggy had owned GI Joes when they were younger.  
  
"I guess it's a phase huh?" she said with a grin at which Linda nodded.  
  
"Oh, you can bet on it," she said with a smile. Just then a cough from the direction of the door made the pair turn to see a rather apprehensive Ethan standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Have a nice chat Ladies?" he said with a small grin crossing his face.  
  
"Yes thank you," replied Velma stilling grinning while Linda smiled innocently. "And it was very informative as well."  
  
"I bet," sighed Ethan glancing at his Mother's whose innocent smile just widened. "She didn't show you anything really awful did she?"  
  
"Not really," said Velma smiling as she got up and walked over to Ethan before taking his hands in hers. "But I did like your superhero impression!"  
  
"My super.." Ethan started then closed his eyes and grimaced. "Mom!"  
  
"Yes?" said Linda, her smile widening. "Something wrong Hon?" Ethan gave a sigh then turned to Velma.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" he asked. "Or do you want to get some more dirty from my Mom?"  
  
"I think I could do with a breath of fresh air," said Velma with a sly smile. "Beside, I think I've got enough for now."  
  
"Oh great," murmured Ethan with a groan albeit with a slight grin while Velma turned to Linda.  
  
"Thanks Linda," she said with a smile.  
  
"Your welcome Dear," replied Linda then settled back as Ethan led Velma out of the room. A moment later Charlie stepped into the room and grinned as he saw the look on his wife's face.  
  
"I take it the talk went well," he chuckled leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Very," agreed Linda with a nod. "And whatsmore, I don't think I scared her off!"  
  
"Well that settles it then!" said Charlie grinning. "I'd better get my tux ready."  
  
"Now don't go jumping the gun," said Linda with a smile. "Ethan hasn't got that far just yet." At this Charlie's grin widened.  
  
"Maybe, but it won't be long before he does!"  
  
***  
  
"Okay," said Ethan with a sigh as he and Velma walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. "Let me have it."  
  
"Have what?" said Velma innocently. At this Ethan looked over at his girlfriend and smiled wryly. "Come on, you know you want too." At Velma's face split into a grin.  
  
"Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's Dace-Man!" she said before bursting into giggles while Ethan just rolled his eyes and gave a chuckle.  
  
"Yup, there it is," he sighed. "Did Mom tell you about Dace-Man's little accident?"  
  
"What? How you tried to 'fly' and ended up breaking your leg?" said Velma still slightly giggly. "Yeah, it came up!"  
  
"Well let's just say that brought about Dace-Man's retirement," said Ethan with a sigh.  
  
"I do have one question," said Velma. "What possessed you to jump out the tree house?"  
  
"Truthfully I thought I could jump it Okay," said Ethan with a shrug. "I'd done it a couple of times before. I guess this time it wasn't third time lucky." At this Velma smiled and shook her head. "Well, it's nice to know you're not fallible either."  
  
"Yeah well, let's just say I learned my lesson after that," said Ethan before turning to Velma with a curious look. "You either broke anything doing something stupid?" At this Velma grinned sheepishly and pulled her free hand through her hair.  
  
"Well, it wasn't exactly stupid but it wasn't very intelligent," she said with a shrug. "It was while I was at NASA. I was working on one of the satellites in the lab when I tried lift a part that I really should have had help with. Anyway, I dropped it on my foot and broke it."  
  
"Ouch!" chuckled Ethan. At this Velma gave a small shrug. "Yeah well, the ironic thing is though the component wasn't even damaged and once they'd checked it, it was fixed aboard the satellite."  
  
"Well, I guess I was still the daftest one," said Ethan. "I mean, at least you didn't try to fly!"  
  
"Oh Yeah," agreed Velma as the pair continued along the sidewalk when suddenly a voice called out causing them to turn to see a young couple jogging up towards them. Velma immediately recognized the pair from the photos Linda had shown her as Jennifer and Kevin, Ethan's best friends. Ethan now grinned and released his grip of Velma's hand just before Jennifer hit him at full tilt while Kevin watched on with amusement.  
  
"Hey you pair," said Ethan with a grin as Jennifer released him from her fierce hug before turning to the girl standing next to her friend.  
  
"Hey, you've gotta be Velma right?"  
  
"That would be me," said Velma with a smile. "And your Jennifer and Kevin, Ethan's mentioned you a couple of times but he's never really told me what you do."  
  
"Well that's not a big surprise," chuckled Kevin as he clapped a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Some of us don't have as glamorous as Rock Star!"  
  
"Hey, it's not that glamorous," said Ethan with a grin. "I don't get to see my girlfriend everyday like some people I know."  
  
"So what do you guys do?" asked Velma turning back to Jen who stood slightly taller than her with reddish-brown hair, brown eyes. The taller woman now gave a small grin and shrugged.  
  
"I used to work on the local paper but.well let's just say I liked my integrity intact!"  
  
"Ah," said Velma with a nod. "Bit unscrupulous were they?"  
  
"Not they, just the Editor," said Jen with a shrug. "She's a jerk who was quite happy to bend the truth when it suited her."  
  
"Oh I know that type," said Velma with a wry smile. "The Editor on my college newspaper was just like that.until we booted him out."  
  
"Yeah well, unfortunately in my case the Editor's Father owned the paper."  
  
"Ouch," said Velma wincing in sympathy. "So what do you do now?"  
  
"Actually, I work for Charlie now," replied Jen with a shrug as the four started down the sidewalk. "Public relations, that sort of thing." At this Velma nodded before looking over at Kevin.  
  
"What about you Kevin?" said Velma turning to the man walking beside Jen. He was slightly taller than Ethan with tussled brown hair and, like Jen, brown eyes. He also wore a pair of spectacles, which he now pushed up slightly as he now looked at Velma with a grin.  
  
"Nothing very special," he said with a grin. "I work as a mechanic at my Dad's car lot."  
  
"He's pretty good too, or so he'd have us believe," added Ethan with a grin. At this his friend curled his lip and growled menacingly.  
  
"Hey watch it pal! I'm not above sort you out in front of your woman!"  
  
"Yeah?" growled Ethan with just as much menace while Jen turned to Velma and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Men!" she sighed at which Velma grinned.  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
"Hey, we're getting in touch with our primal sides," replied Kevin. "Besides, he questioned my skill!"  
  
"Well he has got a point," said Jen with a grin. "Do you remember when you fixed my Dad's car?"  
  
"Hey, that wasn't exactly my fault," said Kevin with a frown. "Your Dad's car was a wreck to start with!"  
  
"Maybe, but you didn't help," added Ethan with a grin while Velma watched on with amusement. "I mean, it didn't last long after you'd looked at it!" At this Kevin just glared at Ethan before both broke into broad grins.  
  
"So where are you guys taking me?" asked Velma becoming aware for the first time that the others seemed to know where they were heading but she didn't. At this Jen turned to her new friend with a smile.  
  
"K.C.'s, it's our favorite hang-out."  
  
"Plus that's where your boyfriend made his public debut," added Kevin. "Seems like a long time ago now."  
  
"It was," admitted Ethan with a sheepish grin. "Almost eleven years!"  
  
"Boy, that long?" said Kevin with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry, you don't look a day over thirty," replied Jen with a grin as the diner came into view.  
  
"Ha-ha," grumbled Kevin while Ethan and Velma shared an amused smile.  
  
"You'd never know they're a couple would you?" said Ethan quietly. "They wind each other up worse than we do!"  
  
"You think?" said Velma with a chuckle. Ethan chuckled himself and pulled her closer towards before putting his other arm around Jen's shoulders who in turn did the same with Kevin as the four new friends made their way down the path. At the same time Ethan felt the final worries disappear as he realized that not only had his family accepted Velma but so had his friends. And whatsmore the feelings were mutual. Now the only problems he had to face where the ones he had to deal with himself.like proposing.  
  
But for now Ethan relaxed, that could wait for another day.  
  
THE END 


End file.
